


The More The Merrier

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Series: Merry XXX-Mas [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, 69 (Sex Position), Adult Content, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awesome Foursome, Blow Jobs, Bottom Calum, Bottom Luke, Bottom Michael, Boys Kissing, Cake, Cashton, Christmas, Doggy Style, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Friends/Sex, Hand Jobs, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Mashton, Mild Kink, Muke - Freeform, Nudity, Smut, Spanking, Top Ashton, Top Calum, Top Michael, malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, Michael would not need to try to seduce his bandmates into his bed; Luke had showed up. Things got better and better when Ashton and Calum joined in; the more the merrier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The More The Merrier

Luke frowned as he mumbled incoherent things to himself while pacing back and forth in his room. In fact, he was horny and he did not know how to ask. Since that time with Michael, a couple of days ago, he had not stopped thinking about Michael. He knew he had not planned it and he knew Michael had not either but they had sex. Luke knew Michael was only trying to get to him and he had decided, then and there, that he would not give in until Michael did. What had happened was unexpected but Luke could not ignore the fact that it did happen. It was a plain and simple truth; he had sex with Michael. It was great and somewhere deep down, in the deepest and darkest part of him, he knew he wanted more.

The big question was: did Michael want him too? How was he going to find out? The blonde and lazily scratched his head. It was the 25th of December, Christmas, and instead of having fun and celebrating with his friends, he was pacing his room. They had dinner, hung out for a bit and had a few drinks but then Luke retreated to his room because Michael was eating a lollipop and it was making him feel weird all over. Should he do it or should he ignore everything? What if Michael rejected him or pushed him away? Wouldn’t that make things weird between them?

“Judging by the way Michael was behaving the other night, the chances of rejection are very low, below 10%. And if he did, we’ll figure things out later.”

Biting his lips, Luke took his phone and sent a text to Michael.

_‘Come 2 ur room rn’_

He tapped the back of the phone against his palm before tossing it on the bed and walking to Michael’s room. Part one was done; he had called Michael to his room. Now he had to figure out how to get things started. Flirting with Michael was one thing but to actually do something was different; it was more complex. He walked towards the door when he heard footsteps in the corridor and hid behind it when he heard the doorknob turning. Michael walked to the middle of his room and placed his hands on his hips, sighing. Why did Luke call him there? Slowly, Luke tip-toed to the older boy and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, immediately pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. Michael smiled at the touch, it looked like he would not have to do anything to get one of his bandmates into his bed to keep up with the Christmas _‘fun’_ that he had been having. Luke had just made his task easier. He should have known better; Luke was such a slut.

Still smiling, Michael turned in the embrace, pressing his forehead to Luke’s and looking into his blue eyes. The younger boy wasted no time to attach his lips to Michael’s, taking Michael’s bottom lip between his own and sucking on it. As their mouth moved against one another, Luke slipped his hands tighter around Michael and pulled their bodies together. Gently, he trailed a hand downward, cupping Michael’s ass cheek and pushing their crotches together. At the contact, Michael remembered that he was the one who had started that game and he was the captain of that ship. Taking matters into his own hands, the redhead turned them around and started taking small backward steps, guiding them to the bed. He stopped when Luke’s legs hit the side of the bed and breaking the kiss for the first time, he pushed Luke onto the mattress before climbing on top of him. Again leaning closer, Michael connected their lips.

He moved is hand down Luke’s side and under his tank top, directing his fingers to the younger boy’s nipple to play with it. Luke moved under Michael, on the bed, when the latter pinched hard on his nipple and tugged on the hardened bud. The redhead smirked at the reaction; for some reasons, it gave him an inner satisfaction to see Luke helpless under him. He pulled away and looked at Luke, who was a panting mess on the bed. Pushing Luke’s legs apart, Michael settled between them and thrust his hips against Luke while his hands moved up and down the blonde’s chest, under his top, caressing his warm skin. Luke bit the pierced side of his lower lip and let out a moan as he rotated his hips against Michael’s, trying to rub their penises together, through the layers of clothes that were between them. He grabbed onto the cotton material of Michael’s shirt and pulled the boy closer, pressing their lips together again before mumbling something incoherent against Michael’s lips.

“What?” Michael pulled away slightly and asked.

“Get rid of all these clothes,” Luke blinked at him and sucked on his piercing.

The redhead wasted no time to fulfil that request and hooked his index in the elastic of Luke’s shorts, pulling them down his ridiculously long legs, along with his boxers, to toss them to the floor. His tank top followed the same fate, leaving Michael to look at the naked boy, who was lying on his bed. He took Luke’s penis, which was pretty much hard, into his hand and pumped it a few times. An action that caused Luke to thrust into Michael’s fist. No matter how much he wanted Michael to keep doing that to him, he also wanted to touch Michael’s body as well. In a quick and rapid movement, Luke flipped them over so that Michael was on his back. He slowly peeled Michael’s clothes off his body, one by one, before throwing them to the floor, along with his own clothes.

Leaning down, he took Michael’s penis into his mouth, immediately sucking along the length. Luke rolled his tongue around the head, teasing it for a few seconds before going on to take the length into his mouth again. Michael let out a moan and Luke smiled; he felt proud of himself for getting that reaction from Michael. Pulling Luke out of his thoughts, Michael shifted and pressed his lips to the other boy’s, again impatiently kissing him.

“What’s taking you so lon- what the fuck is going on here?” Ashton stared at the two boys in shock. They were both kneeling on the bed, heavily making out, and Luke had a hand that was moving up and down Michael’s obvious erection. Ashton cursed inwardly; why was he even there? Ashton had wanted to watch a movie and Michael had told him to wait for him. _‘I’ll be right back’_ , the redhead had said. The drummer wanted to know what was taking him so long after he had been gone for half an hour.

Michael pulled away from the kiss and smiled at the older lad. “Here comes my hot drummer.”

“What?” Ashton frowned.

“Come on, drummer boy, don’t be shy.” Michael got off the bed and walked to Ashton, taking one of his hands into his own.

“Fuck off.” Ashton slapped the hand away and took a step backward.

“You’re right on point. We were actually looking for some extra fun, right Luke?”

Luke stared at the two from his spot on the bed. For a second, he was confused as to what was going on. Then again, if he was getting what he wanted, he did not mind whether Ashton was there or not. “Huh… I guess…”

“Get away from me, Michael,” Ashton said when the redhead took hold of his arm that time.

Michael laughed and stepped closer to him. “You didn’t mind my hands on you the other night though.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Leaning even closer, he whispered into Ashton’s ear. “Do I have to shove one of your drumsticks into my ass again to make you change your mind?”

“Shut up,” the older boy mumbled as he looked away; did Michael really have to bring that up?

Without saying anything else, Michael pressed two fingers under Ashton’s chin and made him face him before pressing a kiss to his lips. He smiled when the older boy did not pull away. Taking both his hands into his, the guitarist guided him to the bed and made him sit on the edge, before climbing onto his lap, placing his legs on either sides of Ashton’s thighs. The younger boy kissed him fully on the lips, slowly moving their lips together. He let out a giggle into the other boy’s mouth when Ashton touched a ticklish spot while trying to wrap his arms around his waist. Ashton used the laugh as an opportunity to slip his tongue past Michael’s lips and into his mouth, instantly earning a gasp from the redhead. Luke watched his two bandmates kissing, again confused; should he stay where he was or should he join in? Deciding to go with the second option, he moved so that he was kneeling beside the two of them.

Slowly, he pressed his palm against Michael’s naked back and trailed his fingers up to the back of his neck and then buried it in his messy red hair. When Ashton and Michael pulled away to catch their breaths, Luke tugged on a handful of locks and guided Michael’s lips to his own. While his mouth was busy with Luke, Michael took the hem of Ashton’s shirt between his fingers and dragged the military green shirt up Ashton’s torso and over his head, to toss it to the floor. Pulling away from Luke, he pressed a quick kiss to Ashton’s lips and then pushed him backward on the mattress. Then he slid to the floor between the older lad’s legs and proceeded to undo his shoes. Why was Ashton even wearing boots? It was summer, it was hot as hell and they were home. Why the hell would he need to wear boots and skinny jeans? Luke bit his lips as he looked at Ashton’s chest. He had seen it countless times before but that was a different situation. Slowly, he reached out and ran his fingers along the older lad’s abs.

“Luke? Don’t just sit there and stare. Help me out,” Michael urged as he struggled with the boots.

Luke nodded and popped open the button of the jeans before sliding the zipper down. Once Ashton lifted his hips off the mattress, Luke pulled the black jeans and his boxers along his thighs, to let them linger around his knees. With that job done, Luke leant down and without warning, took Ashton’s penis into his mouth. The drummer let out a hiss when he was engulfed by the warmth of Luke’s mouth. Michael instantly lifted his head to look at them and frowned; Luke had already started without him. There he was, still trying to undress Ashton and instead of helping him out, Luke was more interested in having a dick into his mouth. Finally, after one and a half long minute, Michael pulled the jeans completely off and climbed on the bed. He slapped Luke hard on his ass cheek, causing him to yelp around Ashton’s semi-erection, before grabbing a fistful of his blonde hair and guiding his mouth to his own. The younger boy kissed him back without protest but Michael shortly pulled away.

It was Michael’s turn to take Ashton’s penis into his mouth and he sucked on it hard, pulling away to roll his tongue around the head before sucking on it again. Luke looked at Michael’s mouth that was sliding up and down Ashton’s penis; somehow, that was hot. The blonde swallowed. Was that turning him on? He turned to look at Ashton’s face; the drummer had his eyes closed, his eyebrows slightly creased and he was breathing through his mouth. To be honest, Ashton looked delicious and instinctively, Luke leant closer and pressed his lips to the older boy’s parted ones. To his own surprise, Ashton found himself kissing Luke back. As their lips moved against each other, the older boy brought a hand up and threaded his fingers through Luke’s soft hair. The position they were in was not the best but Ashton’s lips felt amazing against his own. Luke slid his tongue past Ashton’s wet lips and rubbed it against his tongue, tasting the red wine that they had for dinner on there, as well as vanilla ice-cream and a hint of beer.

Michael shifted so that he was kneeling in the middle of the bed. “Ash, get on the bed proper.”

The drummer pulled his mouth away from Luke to look at Michael. He knelt in front of the redhead and ran his hands up his thighs, his sides and then cupped his cheeks. Slowly, he tilted his head to one side and pressed his lips to Michael’s, gently moving them. It was going on slow for a long minute, until their tongues got involved. That was when things went to another level and Ashton placed both his hand on Michael’s hips. On the other hand, Michael buried a hand into Ashton’s hair and cradled the side of the older boy’s face with his other hand, curling his fingers at the back of Ashton’s neck. Luke bent down and took Ashton’s penis into his mouth. He pulled away, licked his lips and took it in again. Ever so gently, he moved his mouth along the length, sucking him; he make sure to keep the pressure low because he did not want Ashton to come yet. Pulling away, he took Michael’s penis into his mouth. He repeated the same thing with Michael while he fisted the drummer’s erection at the same time.

“Micha- are you fucking kidding me?”

At the sound of an intrusion, the three boys turned their heads at the same time to look at Calum, who was staring at them, with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Calum, my buddy, you came to the party,” Michael looked at Luke and Ashton and then at Calum. Cupping Luke’s cheek, he guided the younger boy’s mouth to Ashton’s, urging them to kiss, before again getting off the bed and walking to Calum.

“Party? You call this a party? I didn’t come to any party. I came here because…” the brunette scratched the back of his head, trying to remember why he was there. “Why are there so many fucking mistletoes hanging in my room? There’re at least a dozen of them.”

Michael resisted the urge to laugh; actually, there were eight of them, he had counted them himself. “And that automatically means that I’m the one who put them there? It’s not good to blame your friends without any reason.”

“I’m not blaming you. I just know it’s you because you’re the one who had been annoying me with them.”

The redhead glanced at Luke and Ashton, who were still kissing, and turned his attention back to Calum. “You know, the bed is big and I’m pretty sure we can fit you on there as well.”

“What? I don’t wanna be part of this thing,” Calum shook his head.

“You’re sure?” Michael took a step in his direction and kept moving forward while Calum took retreating steps backward. “You’d never know what you’re missing.”

“Thanks but I’ll pass.” Calum said and turned his head to the side when he could no longer move back.

Michael took a step closer, pressing Calum against the window, the same window against which Luke was pressed when they had sex. “You know you want it too. Why are you fighting it?”

“I don’t…”

The last part of his sentence never came out of his mouth because Michael had pressed their lips together. A gasp escaped Calum’s lips but he did not pull away. He took Calum’s hands into his and lifted them up, holding them up against the window, above the brunette’s head, while deepening the kiss. Holding his hands in place with his left hand, Michael trailed his other hand down and ran it along Calum’s naked side, glad that Calum was only in his boxers, thus making his task easier. He slipped the hand between their bodies and into Calum’s underwear, palming his penis. Michael tugged on the soft organ as he sucked on Calum’s bottom lip. The younger boy closed his eyes and turned his head to the side; why was he letting Michael kiss and touch him? He had let it happen once but that did not mean he would do it again. Still, instead of pulling away and walking back to his room, he stayed there, letting Michael do those things to him. Why couldn’t his mind and body agree? The redhead attached his mouth to the side of Calum’s neck, nibbling on his skin while his hand trailed lower to massage the boy’s balls.

Ashton pushed Luke backward so that the younger boy was lying on his back before pushing his legs apart and settling between them. He thrust his hips forward and Luke moaned at the unexpected movement. Smiling, he started a series of thrusts, rubbing his penis against Luke’s and causing little whimpers to escape the younger boy’s parted lips. Luke wrapped an arm around Ashton’s neck and pulled the boy down for a kiss. Their lips moved impatiently against one another as Luke moved his hand up and down Ashton’s toned back, feeling his skin against his palm. The drummer snaked a hand between them and guided his penis behind Luke’s balls before thrusting against Luke’s hole. Luke felt like he was going insane in his head; it was like they were practically fucking. Ashton Irwin was practically fucking him. Ashton Irwin, the muscular dude who played drums in his band, that same gorgeous guy who was his best friend, was almost fucking him. Sleeping with Michael was one thing but having sex with Ashton; that was something else for so many reasons.

Without taking his mouth off Calum’s neck, Michael pushed the younger boy’s boxers down his thighs and Calum wriggled out of them, to help Michael out. Cupping the side of Calum’s face, he made the boy face him and wasted no time to again connect their mouths. They kissed, lips impatiently moving, tongue meeting each other, pulling away to catch their breaths before going back to it again. All the while, Michael pumped Calum’s erection at the same time. Calum enclosed both his arms around the older boy’s neck, crashing their chests together, before lifting a leg up and wrapping it around Michael’s middle. The redhead let go of Calum’s penis and using both his hands, he hoisted the younger boy off the floor. He pressed him against the window for some extra support as he thrust his erection against Calum’s testicles, causing a gasp to escape the brunette’s lips as he tilted his head backward.

“Let’s go to the bed. Come on,” Michael said when he recalled what had happened to him and Luke while they were trying to do it against the window.

Calum nodded and followed Michael to the bed when the latter set him back down to the floor. Michael got on the bed and crawled to where Ashton and Luke were, running his hands up the drummer’s back. His mouth followed the same course and he left a series of wet kisses up the drummer’s back to his nape. Ashton smiled against Luke’s lips before pressing his lips to Michael’s, kissing him fully on the mouth. He buried a hand into Ashton’s hair and extended his other hand in front of Calum, who took it after giving the situation a thought; he was naked, two of his friends were kissing and the other one was a panting wreck on the mattress, not to mention, they were all on the same bed. That was so fucked up but like Michael had been saying, _‘Christmas is all about fun’_ and somehow that did make things not sound so bad. Michael leant to the bedside table that was on the right and pulled out a bottle of lube; yes, he had bought lube and he was better prepared than the first time or the second or third.

Also pushing Calum onto his back, Michael settled between his legs. He poured some lube onto his fingers before tossing the bottle to Ashton. Michael trailed his fingers past Calum’s balls and pushed his middle finger into Calum’s hole after teasing it. He moved his finger in and out a few times, twisting it around before adding a second one. Michael scissored his fingers, stretching the younger boy for what would come next. Carefully, he added another finger, curling them inside. Ashton looked at the two before smiling. He squeezed some lube onto Luke’s fingers before guiding them to his entrance. The older boy bit his lips as he watched Luke finger himself. Luke hoisted himself up and supported himself on his elbow as he moved the two fingers that he had in him in and out. He had never thought that he would ever be putting his fingers in his ass but he was at that very moment and the way that Ashton was looking at him was making feel hot all over.

Ashton leant down and pressed his lips to the side of Luke’s lips, just where his piercing was. Luke took Ashton’s upper lip between his own and sucked on it. He tugged on it lightly before slipping his tongue into Ashton’s mouth. He licked the roof of Ashton’s mouth before playing with his tongue as his fingers kept moving in him. When they pulled away, they stared into each other’s eyes, until Ashton pulled back. The older boy again reached for the bottle of lube. Once he got some on his fingers, he directed them to Michael’s ass. Without warning, he pushed his index inside. Michael tensed at the sudden intrusion but relaxed and inched his knees further, giving the older lad more access to his hole. Michael’s fingers kept moving in and out of Calum’s hole and he closed his eyes when Ashton pressed a kiss to his shoulder while his fingers were moving in and out of him as well. Luke bit his lips as he watched his bandmates. If he had thought Michael sucking Ashton was hot, he had no words to describe the scene displayed in front of him; Ashton finger-fucking Michael while Michael was finger-fucking Calum.

Luke was still trying to find the right words to describe the scene when his friends pulled away from each other. The four boys stared at each other, wondering how they would do it. Michael whispered something to Ashton, who nodded in agreement. Without saying anything to the other two, Michael and Ashton shifted so that Ashton was at the foot of the bed and Michael was near the headboard. The two older boys again nodded at each other before moving the two youngest. Luke and Calum were positioned in the middle of the bed, on their side while facing each other. Michael shifted closer to Luke and Ashton did the same to Calum. As the same time, Michael pushed the head of his penis into Luke’s hole and Ashton pushed into Calum. Slowly but surely, Michael inched inside, until he was completely buried. He pulled out before pushing back in again. Soon, he started moving in and out of Luke at a slow and steady speed. Ashton also fell into the same pace that Michael had set and he rotated his hips as he thrust into Calum.

Luke looked at Calum, who was in front of him. Calum was positioned in such a way that his penis was right in front of Luke’s face. Luke hesitated for a minute but eventually let his hand trail from Calum's knee and up his thigh. Michael smiled; finally Luke had figured out why they were positioned like that. Tentatively, Luke took hold of Calum’s penis and pumped it. Honestly, Calum was not at all surprised. When he had gotten onto Michael’s bed, he knew he had to expect anything. Luke moved his hand along the length of Calum’s penis, occasionally stopping to tease the head before tugging on it again. Michael placed a hand on Luke’s hip and used his other hand to smack him hard across his ass cheek. A cry escaped Luke’s lips but then he let out a moan and pushed his ass on Michael’s penis. Again, Michael spanked him and then went on to rub on the skin that was redder than usual. Ashton shook his head at the two; he was somewhat certain that was how sex between those two went.

As opposed to Michael, who was all into spanking, Ashton just kept moving in and out of Calum. He took hold of Calum’s right leg and set it on his shoulder, allowing himself to be buried deeper into the younger boy. The drummer brought his mouth to Calum’s leg and pressed a few kisses to his ankle before licking and nibbling on the skin. Luke again moaned when Calum took his penis into his mouth. A blowjob? Why didn’t he think of it? Mirroring Calum’s action, Luke also took Calum’s penis into his mouth. The two boys sucked on each other’s penis, also keeping up with Michael and Ashton’s pace. Luke took the erection completely into his mouth and he almost choked when Michael spanked him again. He pulled back, spat on the length and then pumped it to coat it before taking it into his mouth again. The bassist rolled his tongue around the head of Luke’s penis and then sucked on it again while his hand moved at the base, jerking Luke off at the same time. With the position that they were in, Calum hoped he was doing a good job because he had never been in a 69 before, let alone to give someone a blowjob like that. Michael and Ashton pulled away at the same time.

“What’s going on?” Luke asked when Ashton got off the bed to walk around the said bed so that he was on the side.

“Cal? Get on the other side, will you?” Ashton asked as he looked at the brunette.

“Ok…” Calum said unsure as he stood opposite of Ashton, on the other side of the bed.

Michael also shifted so that he was on all fours in front of Ashton. “Luke, move,” he urged.

“What?” Luke frowned; he clearly did not understand what was going on.

“Just mirror me, ok?”

Luke nodded and also got on all fours in front of Calum; that was when it dawned on him. They were switching partners. Michael closed his eyes and bit his lips when Ashton pushed into him. The drummer placed his hands on Michael’s hips as he thrust into him. Mirroring his friends, Calum coated his penis and also pushed into Luke. Luke moaned loudly when Calum sharply pushed all the way in before completely pulling out and doing the same again. The brunette leant forward and pressed his lips to Luke’s back, between his shoulder blades. He could mainly get the salty taste of sweat but that was okay with him. His mouth kept pressing kisses there while he wrapped an arm around Luke to take hold of his penis, jerking him off at the same time. Michael slightly arched his neck forward and connected his lips to Luke’s, almost missing his lips. The redhead brought a hand up and cupped Luke’s cheek before going in for the kiss again. Their lips moved hungrily against each other and Michael moaned into Luke’s mouth when Ashton hit his prostate.

Wanting to feel more of that, Michael pushed his ass onto Ashton’s penis, trying to meet up with each of his forward thrusts. Michael’s knee slipped off the edge of the bed and he nearly fell off but Ashton caught him and after repositioning themselves, they kept going. The drummer placed his hands on Michael’s hips and guided the other boy as he sped up the pace. Calum’s hand kept moving around Luke’s penis while he kept pounding in him, at a clearly faster pace. Luke felt like he was in heaven; Calum was fucking him, Calum was kissing his back, Calum was jerking him off and Michael was kissing him. He let out a cry as he came on the bedsheet, a cry that was muffled by Michael’s mouth. Calum tugged on his penis, until he was sure he got everything out before pulling his hand away and placing it on Luke’s hip. Luke pulled his mouth away from Michael as he panted hard and tried to catch his breath while his friends kept going.

“Hang on guys,” Michael said as he halted the movement of Ashton’s hips.

“What is it?” the drummer creased his eyebrows.

“Luke, get on your back,” Michael simply instructed.

Once Luke did as he was told, the redhead climbed onto his chest and motioned for Ashton and Calum to come closer. The two boys positioned themselves on their haunches on either sides of Michael and the three of them began to jerk off. Luke wanted to again kick himself for being late to realise what was going on. They moved their hands up and down the length of their penises, each one at a particular speed but all of them aiming Luke’s mouth. Michael moaned as he came, shooting his load against the roof of Luke’ mouth. He slowed down and panted as he waited for the other two. Ashton was the second one to come and the whimper that he let out was muffled since Michael was kissing him. Calum bit his lips as his hand kept moving and he slightly missed Luke’s mouth, shooting half of his load outside. Pulling away from Ashton, Michael leant forward and licked the cum that was on Luke’s chin. Luke swallowed everything in his mouth and closed his eyes, relaxing when Michael got off him to settle on the bed, between him and Calum. Ashton only dropped backward and breathed heavily through his mouth, trying to even out his breathing.

Luke laughed when the room fell silent. “Guys, remind me never to be nice to any of you.”

“Why is that?” Ashton propped himself on his elbow and frowned.

“Think about it. If this is what I’m getting for annoying you, I’m gonna annoy you guys every day, for the rest of my life.”

“Oh please no,” Ashton groaned.

“Why can’t we just lock him in the basement?” Michael asked as he rolled his eyes at Luke.

“We could,” Calum shrugged. “Except, we don’t have a basement.”

“You guys are mean but I still love you, each and every one of you.” The youngest of them smiled.

“Merry Christmas, guys,” Michael said loudly. “This has been fun.”

“Yeah, best Christmas present ever,” Luke agreed. “Can we all sleep here?”

“Yeah, get on this side, Ashton.” Michael lifted himself off the mattress to look at the drummer.

“Alright,” the older boy shifted and settled on Luke’s other side.

“Merry Christmas,” Calum mumbled, his eyes already closing.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> OMG!!! This was insane. What am I even writing? Thoughts are welcome, as always :D


End file.
